Dreaming Reality
by therealgg
Summary: These dreams that Mirai Trunks is having are starting to come true... How long will he continue before someone gets hurt? RATED PG13 DUE TO VIOLENCE THROUGHOUT THE STORY AND SLIGHT LANGUAGE IN THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS!
1. Awaken the Dream

Dreaming Reality  
  
Chapter One- Awaken the Dream  
  
"Help me.... Please... Trunks.... Save me..." I knew that voice! I whirled around, drawing my sword. "Where.... Where are you?" It was getting foggy.... Hard to see.... The voice cried out again. "Trunks! Please! NO!!!" I spun around again. "Who are you? Where are you?" A short gasp came from behind me. I whirled around. A dark figure came into view through the fog, and fell to its knees, sobbing. I ran blindly through the fog. "Who are you?" No answer. I reached where the figure sat, but it was gone. I crouched on the ground, suddenly hearing a low cackle. "You're Future Boy... You're too late.... She's gone... It's all your fault! You didn't save her!" I screamed into the night. "WHO ARE YOU?" Suddenly, I saw a light nearby. I jumped up and ran blindly to the light and stopped suddenly, shielding my face. "No!!!!! DON'T!!!!!" The light was the Kamehameha Wave charging up! I backed up, but found myself against some kind of wall... I again shielded my face. "Please. How could you do this to me? I've known you!" The figure laughed... "You killed her..... We cannot let a murderer go unpunished.... KAAAAAME-HAAAAAAAME-HAAAAAAAA!" I screamed....  
  
I sat straight up in my bed as mom turned on the light. "Trunks? Honey? I heard you scream.... Are you okay?" I rubbed my forehead. "Yeah mom.... Just a nightmare... She walked over to my bed, placing a hand on my muscled arm. "Are you sure?" I nodded slowly. "Yeah mom... Go back to bed..." She nodded slightly. "Well, if you're sure..." She got up slowly. "I'm sure mom." I yawned and stretched as mom left, closing the door behind her. I put my head in my hands. Who was that girl? She seemed so familiar... And... and I killed her? Impossible. I put my feet on the floor, standing up. And who was it that blasted me? I rubbed my eyes. I wasn't sure... But I knew him as well....  
  
I looked at the clock. 7:30 A.M. Mom would be up soon anyways. I walked silently downstairs, and sat on the couch, staring at a blank screen on the TV. Someone stepped in front of me. I looked up into my father's face. A smirk was placed on the corners of his lips. "I heard you scream, boy." He said in a low voice. "What happened?" he inquired. I looked down. "A dream father... A dream..." My father laughed slightly. "A Saiyan Warrior afraid of his own dreams..." Suddenly, Bra came flying down the stairs. "Daddy!" Vegeta smiled as his daughter jumped into his arms. "Daddy? Can we go shopping today?" Vegeta hesitated, but when Bra puckered her lower lip and sniffed a bit, he sighed in defeat. "All right..." I got up, shaking my head. "I'm gonna go get something to eat..." I stumbled into the kitchen, and poured myself a bowl of cereal. Bra skipped in, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Didya hear that? Daddy's gonna take me shopping!" She giggled and I nodded. "Yeah.... I heard..." Mom walked slowly into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee. Bra left me and ran to her. "Mommy! Daddy's takin me shoppin'!" Bulma looked up and raised an eyebrow at Vegeta, who had just walked into the kitchen. He shook his head. "Be quiet woman..." I finished eating and got up. "I'm going over to the Son's house... I'll be back later..." Bulma nodded through a sip of coffee. "Okay..." I pulled on my black leather jacket with the Capsule Corps. Logo on it, and pulled my sword over my back. I walked out the front door. I jumped into the air, flying towards the Son's house.  
  
I landed in front, and heard the sound of fighting coming from the back. I walked around the house, to see Goten and Uub sparring. Pan saw me. "Trunks! Hey Trunks! Come here!" I paused... That voice... No... No.... In my dreams.... That voice... It was Pan? She was the girl I killed? I closed my eyes hard, not believing it. Pan walked over and grabbed my hand. "C'mon! Goten's winning!" I walked over, and sat down beside her. Goten waved to me briefly, and charged up. "KAAAAME-HAAAAME-HAAA!" He unleashed a powerful force that engulfed Uub. I froze in shock and closed my eyes. It was dark. That voice was talking again. "Why'd you do it?" I opened my eyes, staring at Goten. He was the attacker? Goten laughed as Uub got up, and he walked over. "Done?" Uub laughed. "For now..." They both walked over to me and Pan, and when they reached us, I flinched. "Ummm... Goten?" Goten looked at me. "What?" I hesitated. "Are you mad at me?" Goten paused. "No.... Why?" I shook my head. "Nothing..." I stood up. "Let's go inside...." Pan nodded. "Yeah." She linked her arm to mine, and I stiffened, then relaxed. Dreams never entered reality, did they?  
  
It was daytime now. I walked slowly through the woods. I looked down. There was snow. Lots of snow. My boots made a pleasant crunching sound. What..... what was that? A sob? No.... no!!!! Not again!!!! "Trunks! NO!!!!!" The voice was coming from all around me. "No! Dangit! Where are you?" The crying began. "Pan? PAN! Is that you?" I fell to the ground, covering my ears. "Pan.... No......" I looked up and there she was! I leaped up. "Pan! There you are! Thank Kami!" She only continued to sob. "What's wrong Pan?" Suddenly, from behind me, I heard walking. I whirled around and found myself face to face with..... me? I watched in bewilderment as him, I mean, me, walked through me as if I weren't even there. He stepped in front of Pan, laughed, and drew his sword. Pan crouched down, sobbing and screaming. I closed my eyes. I heard a slash.... The white snow was red...  
  
I jolted up up. I was asleep on the couch... Where was I? I looked in front of me and saw Goten and Pan watching a movie, but Uub was gone. Goten looked back. "Hey sleepy-head! You finally woke up! You fell asleep half way through the movie!" I nodded. "Just tired... That's all... Hey... You got any aspirin here Goten?" He jumped up. "Yup. Sure do!" He ran out of the room. I put my head in my hands and watched Pan from the corner of my eye. I couldn't kill her. How could I? Why would I want to? Goten ran back into the room and handed me four pills and a glass of water. "Thanks." He nodded and sat down, as I gulped the water and pills. I looked at the clock. "Oh crud... I gotta go.." Pan waved shyly. "Bye Trunks..." Goten gave me a half-wave. "Yeah, see ya!" I waved at Goten, but I could not bring myself to look at Pan. I left.  
  
That night, I dreamed again. I woke up sweating. I looked out the window to see it was snowing. I saw someone entering the woods. I quickly dressed and ran outside. I walked into the woods, following whoever it was. Suddenly, the figure turned around and blasted me with a Ki orb, catching me off-guard. I flew backwards and slammed into a tree. Everything went black.  
  
I woke up to see Pan holding me up. "Pan? What the hell are you doing out here?" She stumbled over her words, but finally got it out. "I sensed great power out here, so I snuck out and came to investigate. I heard you behind me, but I didn't know it was you! So... so... I blasted you! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!! Honest! I didn't know it was you!" I closed my eyes, and I heard a voice deep in my mind. 'She's lying... She knew it was you! She meant to hit you! She purposely did it!' My eyes flashed as I opened them. I smirked. "You fool... You couldn't kill me if you tried." Pan took a few steps back, blinking in confusion. "Trunks? What do you mean?" I drew my sword, and her eyes went wide as she stumbled back, tripping, and falling. "Trunks... No..." I smirked again as I advanced, sword in hand, on the screaming and terrified Pan....  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Be sure to read:  
  
Dreaming Reality Chapter Two- Reality of Sin  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I may sometimes wish I do, but I don't. I never will. The stories that that you are reading, however, are copyright to me. I made them up. They were made in my strange little mind. Like I said before, however, the characters in my stories are NOT mine! They belong to Akira Toryama and FunImation Studios. 


	2. Reality of Sin

Dreaming Reality  
  
Chapter Two- Reality of Sin  
  
I slowly advanced on Pan, sword help high, ready to plunge it into her chest, when suddenly someone tackled me from the side, slamming me into a tree, hard. I blinked, shaking my head, as the scene came into view. My sword, I had dropped it when I first got hit, was now in someone else's hands, held at my throat. I heard a voice, low and angry. "What the hell do you think you are doing, boy?" The metal of my sword began to cut into my throat, and I struggled to speak. "I.. I.." Just what WAS I doing out here? I couldn't remember! I looked over and saw Pan, sobbing, still crouched on the ground. "Pan, what's wrong? What happened?" The person behind me holding my arms with a sword to my neck scoffed. "You were about to kill her, that's what." I suddenly recognized the voice as my father's. "Father. What the hell are you talking about? Why would I try and kill Pan? And why the hell are you holding my sword to my neck????" With a short grunt, Vegeta released me from his hold, a long scratch now on my neck where the tip of my sword rested. I walked over towards Pan who only screamed, and I backed up. 'What the hell did I do?' I wondered.. Vegeta, who still held my sword, leaned up against a tree. "Pan. Go home. You will not speak of this night to anyone. I will deal with the boy." Pan nodded, fighting back tears, and ran from the forest. I looked at father with a blank look on my face. "What did I do?" Vegeta looked blank for a moment. "You don't remember?" I shook my head. "All I remember was being tackled, and you holding my sword to my throat..." Vegeta looked surprised. "You were about to stab Pan to death with this thing." He holds with sword up. "I heard her scream and ran out here, to see you laughing and about to kill her." I was shocked. Then it hit me. The dreams. Was this a dream? Or was this real?? I swallowed. "Father. Are you telling the truth?" Vegeta spat. "Of course I am boy. Now get back to the house. You will speak of this to no one. Tomorrow morning, we will spar. I will be merciless. So you need the sleep." I stumbled back to the house, leaving my father in the woods. When I laid inn bed that night, I didn't dream. I only thought. 'Pan, I would never harm you.' Would she believe me?  
  
The next morning, I got up quickly. Father came and stood outside the door. "Get out here now, boy." I opened the door. "What?" He smirked. "Someone is here to see you." My eyes went wide as I walked downstairs, seeing Pan sitting on the couch. When she saw me, her eyes went wide, and she flinched. She looked scared as hell to be in our house. I walked all the way down and stood in the hallway. "Um. Hello, Pan." Pan jumped. "Errm. Hi. Trunks. I, I guess I came to apologize for last night. I mean. I can see how you'd be upset because I blasted you, but I didn't think you'd be THAT mad." A small, forced smile appeared on her face. I sat down in a chair. "You blasted me?" A look of curiousness appeared on her face. "Um, yeah. And after I did, you tried to kill me with your sword." My eyes went wide. "What???? That's what dad was talking about. I don't remember doing that. I just remember these voices." Pan sympathetically looked at me. "Um, okay. But I gotta go. Um, bye." She opened the door and left. I got up as Vegeta walked downstairs. "Ready to spar?" I nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Outside, Vegeta delivered a blow to the side of my head, and I fell to the ground, my head throbbing. I jumped up, and launched a Ki disc at father, and he dodged it, barely. We flew at each other, meeting, our arms crossed, and our teeth gritted as we went through a forced power struggle. Vegeta, taking advantage of the situation, jabbed his knee into my stomach. The wind got knocked out of me, and I bent over, holding my stomach. With a smirk, Vegeta slammed his elbow on my back, sending me hurtling toward the ground. I hit the ground hard, leaving a large crater. He then sent blue Ki orbs flying into the crater, each one pummeling me with deadly accuracy. My eyes went wide as each one hit me. I struggled to get up, and when the smoke cleared, Vegeta flew at me, using his weight to slam me back into the dirt of which I was just lying on. He gave me an uppercut to the jaw, which knocked me unconscious. With a small laugh, he picked me up over his shoulder and carried me inside, plopping me on a bed in the hospital wing.  
  
It was daytime. I leaned against a tree deep in the woods, blood dripping from my face, bruises and scratches covering my body. I opened one eye, painfully, as a low voice spoke to me, and someone delivered another punch to my skull. "You worthless piece of shit! I give you ONE task, to destroy that worthless girl, and you fail!!!" Another blow hit me in the chest, hard. I gagged as the breath flew from me. "I.. can't. She's my friend.." The voice laughed. "You have no friends, you fool! Only me. Only I am your friend." He punched me again in the jaw. I spat out blood. "I have friends! Goten, and Gohan." He cut me off short, with another hit to the mouth, breaking my jaw. "You have no friends." he hissed. I closed my eyes as he kicked me in the stomach. "You WILL attack her again. You WILL not fail. If you do, you WILL die.." He elbowed me in the gut, and I slowly nodded my head.  
  
I opened my eyes again. I was in my house, in the hospital wing. I reached up and touched my jaw. It wasn't broken. That..That was another dream? It seemed so real. I could feel every punch. Every blow. Bulma ran in, and yelped when she saw I was awake. "Trunks! I've been so worried! Your father beat you pretty bad in that spar. I yelled at him, but all he said was 'After last night, he deserved it.' I don't exactly know what that means, but I'm glad you're alive..." She stops talking. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to blabber on like that." I groaned slightly. My side was bandaged, as was my head. I sat up, and Bulma jumped. "Don't! You're still VERY VERY weak!" I shook my head. "I'm fine mom." She hesitated. "Well. just don't go out and fight again. I want you to get better. You took quite a beating from your father." I nodded and rubbed my eyes. I stood up, wincing slightly from my side. I walked out the door, and saw Vegeta sitting in a chair in the kitchen. He looked up at me. "Awake?" I was about to smart off to him, but decided against it, knowing he would probably explode. I nodded slowly. "Yes.. Thank you for the spar, father. I'm sure my skills will have improved after that match." I said, trying to be polite. He scoffed. "I seriously doubt it." I clenched my fist. 'Why does he ALWAYS have to be so naïve?" I wondered to myself. He smirked, feeling my anger raise. "Calm down boy. No need for hostility." I bit my tongue, and walked outside. Goten landed next to me, scaring me. "What's up with the band-aids, Trunks?" I laughed slightly. "Father beat me in a spar. Quite badly. I was knocked out for hours, so says mother." Goten nodded. "Pan says she was over here earlier." I nodded. "Yup. Hey. Wanna go to town? I gotta pick something up at the store." Goten nodded. "Sure. Let's go."  
  
We landed on the sidewalk in front of the grocery store. Goten pointed at the window. "There?" I shook my head. "Nah. That one." I pointed over to a store full of battle supplies. Goten gave me a weird look, and I shook my head, wondering where the heck THAT came from. "Um, no. I meant THAT shop." I pointed again at a florist shop next to the battle shop. "I need to get something for Pan. I think she's upset at me." Goten nodded. "That would be smart. She IS upset with you." I winced. "Has she said anything to you?" He shrugged. "No, just that she was really mad." I nodded. "I'm gonna get her flowers. Apology. Hopefully she'll accept it." Goten nodded, and we walked in. I grabbed some daisies. "How 'bout this?" Goten shook his head. "I don't know exactly, but I think she's more of a rose and baby's breath bouquet kinda person." He blushed. "Just a suggestion." I nodded, and picked up a read-made bouquet of roses and baby's breathe. I walked over to the cashier, who was a pretty human, who looked about 17. She smiled at me. "Are these for your girlfriend?" She smiled as she rang up the price. I shook my head. "Nope. Just a friend." She giggles slightly, carefully putting the flowers in a bag. "So, are you single?" She blushed, and then smiled. "Oh, I'm Megan. And you are.." I shrugged. "Trunks." I finished for her. She giggles again and handed me the bag. Goten stood by the door. "C'mon!" I smiled at Megan. "Um, well. See ya." I walked over to Goten, and we walked out as Megan blew kisses in my direction. Goten peered at the bag, looked at me, and grinned. "Dude. That girl was so flirting, and she forgot to make you pay! Isn't that weird?" I suddenly looked down, realizing the same thing. "Uh, good point. That IS weird. Some humans are just plain weird." We both laughed, and we jumped into the air, and flew off into the direction of the Son's House, to deliver my un-paid for flowers.  
  
We arrived, and I took the flowers out of the bag, making sure they still looked good. I knew I looked a mess, my head and side still bandaged up, but, who cared. I was here to apologize. Goten opened the door, and yelled inside: "Pan? Mom? Dad? Gohan? Anyone here? I'm here, and I got a friend!" Pan was in the living room. "I'm here Goten. Who you got with you?" I walked in, and her eyes went wide. I walked over to her, the flowers behind my back. I sat down next to her, and she scooted away. I winced, and held out the flowers. "Look. Pan. I'm really sorry for what I did. I don't know what came over me, but it wasn't me doing it. I'd never hurt you." Pan looked hesitant, but took the flowers. She then threw her arms around me, giving me a huge hug. "I forgive you Trunks. I know you'd never hurt me." I pulled away, a small smile on my face. Goten was in the kitchen, eating, as usual. I walked in with him. "All better?" He mumbled through a mouthful of chips. I nodded, and grabbed a handful, shoving them into my mouth. "Fup." I swallowed. "Sorry, I meant, yup." He nodded, and I sighed. "I gotta go. Mom's gonna have a fit if I'm not back. She'll think father killed me again." I tried to walk out, and Pan yelled across the room, "Trunks! What happened to you?" I blinked. "Vegeta kicked my butt in a spar." She nodded. "Um, all right." I walked out the door, and headed for home. I walked in, and Bulma practically ran me down. "Where have you been? You could have been hurt!" I rolled my eyes. "I was at the Sons House." She nodded. "Well, here. Eat something. You MUST be hungry." I nodded and walked into the kitchen, and ate the hamburger that was sitting on a plate on the table. I yawned. "I'm gonna go take a nap." Bulma sighed. "All right. I'll wake you later." I nodded and went up to my bedroom and laid down. Almost before I hit the pillow, I was asleep.  
  
I was being beaten. Again. "You worthless piece of SHIT! That's all you are! SHIT! You could have taken out that pathetic brat of Kakarott's, AND his granddaughter! It would have been so easy!" I screamed out as I felt my arm being twisted behind my back. With a snap, it broke. I screamed again. "I warned you!!! I WARNED YOU!" I felt myself being slammed into the ground, my face on the earth. I felt a sharp kick in my stomach. "I told you I'd kill you. Now I will. But I can't kill you in your dreams. Now I'm coming to your world. You will pay for being so worthless. And then, I will kill everyone you FAILED at killing. You're too late, Future Boy. You're too late." My eyes went wide. That wasn't Goten in my first dream. It was this.. This creature. I felt myself being hoisted up by my neck, and punched again in the stomach. "Too late. I'll be in your world. Waiting.." I was dropped to the ground, and I felt him leave. With a heave, I lifted myself off the ground. "No..." I heard my mother scream. "Trunks!!!!!!!"  
  
"Trunks! Wake up! You've been asleep for three hours!" I rubbed my eyes and opened them. Bulma stood in the doorway, and then walked out. "GET OUT!" She screamed one last time over her shoulder. I yawned and stretched, and suddenly, something caught my eye. In the corner of my room. I stared at it, and it laughed. "That's right, Future Boy. I told you I was coming. I told you that you would pay." I gasped. "No.." He laughed again, and he begin to fade away. "I will now go to finish the job you didn't." I jumped out of bed. His voice began to fade. "Welcome to the world of Sin.." To Be Continued..  
  
Be Sure To Read:  
  
Dreaming Reality  
  
Chapter Three- Welcome To My World  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I may sometimes wish I do, but I don't. I never will. The stories that that you are reading, however, are copyright to me. I made them up. They were made in my strange little mind. Like I said before, however, the characters in my stories are NOT mine! They belong to Akira Toriyama and FunImation Studios. 


	3. Welcome To My World

Dreaming Reality  
  
Chapter Three- Welcome to My World  
  
I sat on my bed, breathing heavily. What the heck was that thing? Sin? Was that its name? Geeze. I placed my head in my hands, and thought. It could have been that things name. Or it could have just been saying we're in for a heck load of trouble. That's when I remembered. He said he was going after Pan! Oh crud! I jumped out of bed. I was still dressed, because I had only fallen asleep for a nap. I ran downstairs, breezing past a confused Bulma. "Gotta go mom. See ya mom. Love ya mom." Bulma nodded as she watched me fly out the door. "Okay Trunks." Once outside, I suppressed my worried thoughts and jumped into the air, flying towards the Son's house.  
  
I landed in front. All seemed normal. Or so I thought. I heard an ear- splitting scream. Suddenly I freaked out. I ran inside and scanned the empty living room. I ran into the kitchen. Strange. It was empty as well. My ears perked for any sign of someone. I heard a small gasp coming from upstairs. I ran up the stairs, and heard voices coming from Goku and Chi- Chi's room. I tried the door knob, but there was something blocking it. I ran back downstairs and ran out. I flew around the house and saw the window to the room. I flew up and smashed through the window. Just as I thought. Chi-Chi and Pan sat huddled against the wall, Goten standing protectively in front of them. On the opposite side of the room, that same black figure stood. It laughed. "About time you would join us, Future Boy." I gritted my teeth. "Why are you doing this?" Goten watched me, a confused look on his face. "You know this guy Trunks?" I nodded. "Yeah. Old friends." The figure laughed. "Now that everyone is here, I'll begin." I glared at him, and he smirked. "Just sit down, Future Boy." Gritting my teeth, I pulled a chair out and sat down. He cleared his throat. "First off. My name is Sin. I am the strongest being in the universe. And I am here to kill all the Z- Fighters. After that, I will kill everyone on this earth..." Goten laughed. "You can't beat my dad." Sin smirked. "Ah, yes. Kakarott. One problem, small boy. He isn't here, last time I checked." Goten slumped down slightly, his gaze shifting to the floor. Sin continued. "I will start by killing that small girl over there." He motioned towards Pan, who closed her eyes. I gritted my teeth, and Sin walked towards the door. "Now, let's go outside. Killing all of you would leave SUCH a nasty stain on this pretty carpet." None of us moved. "NOW!" He barked. Raising a hand, Pan suddenly floated to him, and he formed a Ki blast in his hands. "If you value her life, you WILL follow me!" Through gritted teeth and clenched fists, Chi-Chi, Goten, and I got up and followed him outside.  
  
Outside, he waited for us. Then, he flung Pan with great force at Goten, who caught her and flew backwards due to the force of Sin. I helped them up, and stood in front of them. Chi-Chi backed up into the woods, and slid down, and sat at the base of a tree, sobbing. Sin looked at me with little interest. "Let the girl through. She's first." Pan shoved past me. "It's okay Trunks." She stood in front of Sin, her hands on her hips. "What is your problem?" Sin laughed. "Well. You. Right now anyways. Don't worry cutie. This'll be fast." He charged up a huge Ki blast in his hands, and watched Pan, who stood, half paralyzed with fear, half trying not to cry. He grinned. "It's all over, little girl." He got ready to release the attack, but then, in a flash, Goten dived at Sin, and knocked him backwards, sending the blast into the sky. Sin cursed under his breath. "Stupid fool! I guess you'll die first!" With that, he sent a large Ki blast at Goten. It connected with his chest, and just kept on going, leaving a large hole. Goten's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. He fell to his knees, and then fell to the ground, his eyes slowly closing. I gritted my teeth, and clenched my fists as Chi-Chi started to sob harder. "Goten! My son! No!" I looked back at Chi-Chi who was trying to suppress the sobs, but couldn't. I powered up. "Sin! You're going down!" Sin laughed. "I take that as a challenge. You'll warm me up for when I have to fight the others." I flew at him, and he simply moved to the left, sending me hurtling towards a tree. I put my bent legs in between me and the tree, and pushed off on contact, sending me back in the right direction towards Sin. I stopped in front of him, and started moving with great speed, leaving images of me behind. Sin punched one of my after images, and I smirked. I whirled around, and kicked out at him, my foot connecting with his head. He cried out, and muttered something, and launched himself at me, knocking me to the ground. I leapt up, just as Sin delivered a deadly punch right where my head would have been. I looked at the imprint that his fist left. "Geeze." I muttered. "He's for some serious power to his punch." Sin laughed. "Yeah. What do you think I did all this time, waiting for you? I trained. I trained hard. All that training made me the strongest being in the world!" He dove at me, and delivered a hard punch to my jaw. Just like in my dream. I backed up against a tree. He punched me again, and knocked the wind out of me. The dream. It was all coming back to me.  
  
I heard Pan screaming. "Trunks! Fight back! You gotta!" I heard Chi-Chi sobbing, calling her now dead son's name. I looked up at Sin painfully, and wiped some blood off of my face. He punched me again in the jaw. It broke it. I felt excruciating pain fly through my face. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. Sin took a step back, and I wanted to fall, but I knew I couldn't. I gripped the tree with my hands, forcing my somewhat limp body to stay erect. Sin laughed again. I heard someone yelling from the front of the house. "Chi-Chi! I'm home!" Then another voice. "Yeah mom! I'm back! Didya miss me Pan?" I felt slightly relieved. Those voices could only belong to Goku and Gohan. Pan started to scream, but Sin covered he mouth. "You scream, you die." He hissed. There was the sound of doors opening and closing, and of Goku and Gohan searching the house.  
  
They finally came around back, and looked shocked. Goku heard Chi-Chi sobbing and ran to his wife. Gohan saw Sin with his hand over Pan's mouth, and his temper flared. "Unhand my daughter!" Sin smirked. "Come get her." Gohan took a step forward, but suddenly, his eyes feel upon Goten. "What the." Pan moved Sin's hand and yelped. "Daddy! Sin killed Goten! And he was about to kill Trunks before you and Grandpa came!" Gohan saw me, and his eyes went wide. He ran over to Pan, and grabbed her before Sin could say anything. Gohan sat Pan next to Chi-Chi and Goku stood up, giving up on comforting his hysterical wife. Goku saw Goten, and then saw me. "What the. Who are you?" Sin laughed. "My name is Sin. I'm the strongest being in the Universe. And I'm here to ruin your lives." He flew at Goku, and Goku moved, Sin's punch hitting the tree behind them and shattering it.  
  
Goku's eyes went wide. "Whoa!" Sin smirked, and he whirled around, bringing his foot close to Goku's head. Goku grabbed Sin's foot, and flipped Sin over his head, catching him by surprise. Gohan walked over to me, and picked me up, trying to carry me inside. Sin, however, saw me and Gohan, and blasted Gohan in the head, and knocked him to the ground, forcing him to drop me. Goku used this opportunity to kick Sin in the gut. Sin doubled over, holding his stomach. Goku slammed Sin on his back with his elbow, and Sin fell to the ground. Goku looked at Gohan and me to see if we were okay. Sin laughed as Goku turned around. He jumped up and using all his force, slammed Goku in the back of the head, sending him flying. Goku screamed out in pain as he slammed into a tree near Chi-Chi. He fell to the ground, holding the back of his head. "Geeze!" Goku jumped up, and his power levels surged, but he didn't go Super Saiyan. 'This was gonna be one heck of a battle.' I thought to myself.  
  
I slowly pulled myself from under Gohan's limp body, and leaned against the house, watching Goku get kicked in the gut. He gagged slightly, but retaliated by tripping Sin, knocking him to the ground, and blasting him with a Ki orb. Sin blocked the orb, causing it to backfire into a tree. Chi- Chi and Pan crawled over to us. Pan's face was tear streaked as she tried to wake Gohan up. Chi-Chi pulled Gohan up and leaned him against the house next to me. Sin delivered a punch to Goku's jaw, causing his mouth to start bleeding. Goku winced, but started delivering many punches in a row, quick and short. Sin's head was his target, and each fist hit. Sin was gagging now, as his face started to bleed. Sin took a few steps back. "Your power has grown Kakarott. By far it has grown. But it still does not surpass that of my own. For now. I must leave you. So you can train your weaklings." He motioned to me and Gohan. "Be ready.. You never know when I will return. I might just go have a talk with our Prince now." With that he flew off into the sky.  
  
Goku ran over to us, and looked at me. "Let's go visit Dende." Chi-Chi looked at Goku, her make-up smeared from her tears. "Goku. Can Dende bring Go.Go..Goten back?" She burst into tears again, burying her face in Goku's sleeve. Goku looked over at Goten's body. "No. He's gone. But if we can get the Dragon Balls." Chi-Chi sobbed louder. Goku left her and went over and picked up Goten's body. He walked over, and stood between me and Gohan, and placed Goten next to me. "Here Trunks. Hold on to Goten. Chi-Chi. Come here. Pan, hold on to Grandma." We all crowded around Goku. Goku placed his index and middle finger on his forehead, and thought for a moment, and then We all disappeared.  
  
We reappeared in Kami's Lookout. Dende came rushing out. "Goku! What happened!???!?" His eyes bulged as he looked at me, and everyone else. Goku looked serious. "Dende. There's a new evil. A new one. I believe he is Saiyan. His name is Sin. But I don't believe that is his Saiyan name." Dende looked extremely confused. "But.. But.. Goku!" Goku shrugged. "Dende, can you heal these two?" He motioned to me and Gohan. Dende nodded slowly, and pointed to Goten. "What about him? Heal him as well?" Goku looked down, and Chi-Chi looked like she was about to sob again. "No, Dende. He's gone. That Saiyan killed him." Dende looked shocked. "No." He walked slowly over to me and Gohan, and then placed a hand on me. I felt light headed as he began the healing process. Goku sighed as he lay Goten down on the ground...  
  
Near Capsule Corp., Sin landed. He thought for a moment, and thought to himself. 'Ah. Yes. This is where our so-called traitor Prince now resides.' With a smirk, he was about to walk up to the doors when they flew open, Vegeta staring at Sin, shocked beyond belief. "Ran..Ran.. RANVO? Is that you?" Sin hissed, and backhanded Vegeta who just blinked. "My name is no longer Ranvo, oh Prince. It is now Sin." Vegeta just stared blankly. "But... But.. You're dead! They proved your death!" Sin spat on the ground. "Lies. All lies. I can prove I am truly Ranvo." He held up his arm, and shoved Vegeta the jagged lightning bolt shaped scar from his wrist to his elbow. Vegeta stared in disbelief. "What are you doing here, Ranvo? I mean. Sin?" He hastily corrected himself after Sin glared. "I came to get my Prince. We will destroy this planet together!" Vegeta's mouth dropped. "I. No. Sin. No."  
  
Sin looked slightly annoyed. "What do you mean, Prince Vegeta?" Vegeta's gaze shifted down slightly. "I. uh." At that moment, Bra ran to the door. "Daddy! Mommy needs you! She can't pick up her machine!" Sin's eyes bulged. "WHAT!?!??! PRINCE VEGETA WENT NATIVE?" Vegeta nodded to Bra. "I'll be there in a moment." Sin started to fume, and gagged. "Prince. This. is.. Unbelievable. You. I mean." He simply shook his head. Vegeta sighed. "Sin. Go back to wherever you came from. You will find no help here." Sin scoffed and laughed. "You can't desert me, Prince Vegeta. Remember? REMEMBER? Our bond!!! You will not desert me!!!!" Vegeta's eyes bulged. "I don't know what you're talking about you fool!" Sin started breathing heavily. "I can't kill my Bonded Brother. But. I can kill everyone else on this pathetic planet!" All of Vegeta's warning sirens came on. "Sin. Calm down." Sin took a few steps back. "They will all pay. I came back for you. I would never desert my Bonded Brother.. You can't desert me. No.. You can't!" He flew off, leaving Vegeta confused. Suddenly, a light clicked on in his head. "No. He doesn't mean. He couldn't.Oh crud!!!!!!"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Be Sure To Read:  
  
Dreaming Reality  
  
Chapter Four- Bonded Brothers Never Die  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I may sometimes wish I do, but I don't. I never will. The stories that that you are reading, however, are copyright to me. I made them up. They were made in my strange little mind. Like I said before, however, the characters in my stories are NOT mine! They belong to Akira Toriyama and FunImation Studios. However, I do own Sin/Ranvo. I made him up. Another creation from my strange lil mind. 


	4. Bonded Brothers Never Die

Dreaming Reality  
  
Chapter Four- Bonded Brothers Never Die  
  
Vegeta stood gaping on his front porch when Bulma's voice rang through the halls. "VEGETA!" He turned and walked inside, following the sound of her voice. "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT, WOMAN?" He opened the door to the laboratory, where Bulma was trying, but without success, to pick up what slightly resembled a car engine. "Vegeta, get your lazy butt over here and pick this up for me!" Vegeta scowled, but walked over picked easily picked up the engine. "Where do you want it, onna?" Bulma motioned to the table. "There." Vegeta put it down, and Bulma grabbed his arm before he could walk out. "Hey, Vegeta? Do you think you could go over to the Son's and see if Trunks is there? I'm starting to get worried."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Geeze. He's fine, onna! He's a Saiyan!" Bulma glared. "VEGETA! YOU WILL DRAG YOUR LAZY CARCASS OVER THERE AND BRING HIM HOME!" Vegeta looked shocked. Bulma stomped her foot. "NOOOOOW!" Vegeta gulped slightly and quickly left.  
  
He walked outside and jumped into the air, flying towards his rival's house. He arrived, and with a sigh, walked up and knocked on the door. No one answered. Vegeta growled slightly and searched for his son's Ki. He felt it at the Lookout. As much as he hated going there, he had to bring the twerp home.  
  
He landed to see Kakarott, Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, Pan, Dende, and his twerp all looking very tired. Kakarott was sitting in a chair, looking quite upset. Chi-Chi was wailing, Pan was sobbing, Goten was apparently sleeping, Dende looked like he was healing Trunks, Gohan looked knocked out, and Trunks looked like he just got whooped. Bad. Vegeta walked over, and Kakarott looked up. "VEGETA!" Vegeta looked slightly annoyed. "Shut it, Kakarott. I'm here to take the boy home. Bulma's been giving me crud." Dende looked up. "He's in no shape to leave. He's not fully healed yet." Vegeta shrugged. "I'm following orders." His gaze landed on Goten, then on Chi-Chi. "What's wrong with your woman, Kakarott? And why is your brat sleeping out here?" At that, Chi-Chi started to wail even more, and Goku sighed. "He's. not sleeping Vegeta. He's. dead." Vegeta looked slightly shocked. He looked at Gohan, Goku, and Trunk's bruised bodies, and then his gaze fell on Goten again. Suddenly, warning sirens went off on his head. "What's going on, Kakarott?"  
  
Goku sighed slightly. "Okay. Vegeta. We found out. There's another Saiyan. His name is Sin.."  
  
"Ranvo." Vegeta corrected without thinking. Goku gasped slightly. "You know him?" Vegeta sneered. "Well, duh Kakarott. The guy was my best friend. I thought I watched him burn in flames. But I found out tonight that it wasn't him. He had escaped, and had another die in his place. I was his Bonded Brother. As long as one of us lives, the other lives. Bonded Brothers never die.." Goku looked confused. "What?" Vegeta shrugged. "Forget it Kakarott." Goku blinked. "Err.. Okay Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta stared at me as I silently got up, my wounds now healed. Dende left me and turned to Gohan. Gohan was healed within mere seconds, because he was only knocked unconscious. I stood up and walked over to my father. "Father. Sin almost killed me. He was going to kill Pan! He was possessing me. That night. In the woods." Vegeta's eyes went wide. "He's a Saiyan! He couldn't do something like that. It's not possible!" I nodded. "He said he trained alone all this time. And he surpassed anything that any other Saiyan could do." Vegeta looked slightly phased. "Are you saying he's stronger than all of us?" Goku shrugged. "Maybe not if we're together. But he killed Goten with one blast, Trunks said! He said all Sin did was fire a Ki orb at him, and it went straight through him!!!" Vegeta looked down at Goten, as if suddenly seeing the huge hole in his chest for the first time. "Whoa."  
  
Far off, on a barren planet, Sin sat quietly. It seemed he was having a conversation with himself.  
  
"Sin. You can't kill Vegeta. He is our Bonded Brother."  
  
"You forget, Ranvo. He is YOUR brother. Not mine! I choose to kill them all!"  
  
"I won't let you do that Sin! I have changed! I no longer wish to kill the planet's people! Why did you have to kill that black-haired boy? He did no wrong to you!!!"  
  
"I did it to prove a point, Ranvo you fool!!! They know our power!!! They will be afraid!"  
  
"Vegeta won't be afraid. He always beat me, Sin! He will know the difference!"  
  
"He beat you when you were weak, Ranvo!!!! YOU ARE NO LONGER WEAK! The second you joined bodies with me, your weakness left! I was the strongest being in the universe, but I had no body! YOU GAVE ME THAT BODY!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Ranvo. "I WANT YOU GONE! Leave me now!!!"  
  
Sin laughed. "The only way I can leave you, is if you are killed."  
  
Sin/Ranvo screamed, and clutched at his head. "NOOOOOOO!"  
  
Back at the Lookout, Vegeta was deep in thought. When he suddenly sensed an extreme power flying at them, full speed. "Kakarott! What is that?" Goku blinked. I fell over, anime style. "THAT'S HIM! SIN! I can tell!!!" Anime sweat drops appeared on everyone's foreheads. "Uh oh." said Pan. Goku jumped up. "Chi-Chi! Pan! Dende! Get inside! Dende, take Goten inside as well!" The three, plus Goten, ran inside, hiding.  
  
Goku sensed the force coming, and crouched down. I stood slightly behind him, and my father stood off to the side, arms folded against his chest. Sin arrived, and landed in front of Goku. "Have you trained your brats?" Goku grinned. "Trunks isn't my brat, he's Vegeta's! Gohan's mine!" Gohan sat in a chair off to the side, looking bored. Sin looked over, almost as if seeing Vegeta for the first time. "My Prince. You have TWO?" Vegeta shrugged. "Shut up, Ranvo." Sin dived at Vegeta. "YOU WILL NOT ADDRESS ME BY THAT NAME!" Goku punched Sin in the jaw. "Leave Vegeta alone. He's with us." Vegeta scowled and socked Goku in the gut. "I did NOT ask for your protection, Kakarott." Goku gagged, and took a step back. Vegeta glared at Sin, who was laughing. "Shut up Sin. I could beat you as a kid, I can beat you now."  
  
I watched my father with slight interest. He didn't appear to be phased by this Saiyan at all. Sin smirked. "Yeah. You could beat me when we were little. But I have a force MUCH stronger than any your will ever possess inside of me now. You will die, Vegeta." Suddenly, the rage disappeared from Sin's face. He looked scared. "Vegeta. All of you. Get out of here. He'll kill you all!" The angered face returned. "Yes. I WILL kill you all. NOW!" He summoned a Ki blast and it flew at Goku with deadly accuracy. It hit Goku in the gut, and he flew backwards into me, knocking us both over. I shoved him off me, and stood up. I threw a Ki disc at Sin, and he simply moved out of the way. Father just stood there, looking bored. Goku jumped up and dived at Sin, who moved again. "Come on, you pathetic Saiyans. Let me deal with Prince Vegeta first. You will all get your turn to die. Don't feel alone." Goku laughed. "You can't beat all of us." Sin smirked, and in a cool voice, replied. "Your son died with only one blast. I put hardly any effort into it. I thought, even if he was a half-Saiyan, he could at least live through a low-powered Ki blast." Goku growled slightly. "You'll regret EVER having said that." Sin rolled his eyes. "Get a life, Kakarott. Do you seriously think I would lose to a third-class Saiyan? I was first-class!"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Sin, come on. Quit your bragging and let's fight!" I took a step back, Goku doing the same. We both sat down next to Gohan as Vegeta crouched into a fighting stance. Sin laughed, and dove at Vegeta, who blocked him with a strong kick to the gut. Sin just laughed and delivered a punch to Vegeta's face. Vegeta held his face, and gagged. "That.. Kick. could have brought Cell down!" Sin laughed. "I told you! I am the strongest being! No weakling kick or punch will phase me!" He dove at Vegeta again, but Vegeta was smart enough to move. I watched Sin with great interest. I seemed that he knew exactly where Vegeta was going to move, or hit! How can someone fight an enemy that knew what you were going to do? Vegeta wiped his chin, getting off a little bit of blood that had formed underneath his lower lip. He flew up in the air, and a yellow aura formed around him, sparking with electricity. With a yell, Vegeta clenched his fists and powered up to Super Saiyan. Sin's eyes went wide. "You can go Super Saiyan? That's impossible!!!" Vegeta smirked. "Not impossible. All of us can. Kakarott, my son, and both of Kakarott's sons can." Sin's eyes went wide, but then he laughed. "I had you going. Of course I can go Super Saiyan too, but you see. I go to the EVIL form." He laughed as he powered up, a blood- red aura surrounding him.  
  
"Now, we fight.. In this form I am much more powerful than any of you in your Super Saiyan, or even Level Two forms!!! What are you going to do now?" Sin crouched down, and stared at Vegeta. Vegeta stared back. I looked at Goku, who appeared lost in thought.  
  
'Hmmm.' Goku thought. 'He said that form is stronger than even Level 2 Super Saiyan. But can it take on a Level 3? Or even a Level 4? I bet if I concentrate, I can surpass what anyone else has ever done. Yeah. That's it. But Vegeta wants this fight. So bad. I'm not sure if I want to interfere."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Be sure to read:  
  
Dreaming Reality Chapter Five- Once In A Lifetime Decision  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I may sometimes wish I do, but I don't. I never will. The stories that that you are reading, however, are copyright to me. I made them up. They were made in my strange little mind. Like I said before, however, the characters in my stories are NOT mine! They belong to Akira Toriyama and FunImation Studios. 


	5. Once In A Lifetime Decision

Dreaming Reality  
Chapter Five- Once In A Lifetime Decision  
PVegeta crouched down lower, as the sparks that were erupting from his body began to explode more violently. Sin, however, looked completely at ease as he watched Vegeta with slight interest.. Vegeta was getting beaten up, I had noticed. Ranvo didn't look like there was a scratch on his body. I looked at my father. His mouth was set in a snarl, gritting his teeth as he was trying to think of the next move. Sin folded his arms and yawned. "Any day now would be nice, Prince Vegeta." Vegeta closed his eyes, and then he disappeared. Sin lowered his arms, and looked about him. Then a smirk crossed his face. My eyes went wide as he thrust his arm outward, and there was a gagging sound as bones crunched, and my father fell to the floor. "You're not fast enough to try that move, Vegeta."  
PVegeta looked completely beat, and Goku jumped up. I looked at him, bewildered. "Goku, what are you doing?" Goku looked down at me. "Trunks, you're father is beat. I'm gonna finish this fight whether he likes it or not." My eyes widened as Goku walked over to Vegeta, who angrily looked at him from his fallen position. "Get away Kakarott." He growled. Goku grabbed Vegeta by the arms and pulled him over next to me. It seemed almost as my father was paralyzed. He didn't even try to move. He just looked bitterly at the ground.  
PGoku glared at Sin. "It's my turn now." Sin shrugged. "Well, let's begin." Goku nodded and dove at Sin, who quickly jumped to the side. Goku then landed in a crouched position, and jumped at Sin again, kicking out at his gut. Sin grabbed Goku's foot and spun him over his head, and slammed him on the ground. Goku gagged, but got back up. I was entranced in this fight. It was moving so fast. Both Goku and Sin were moving so fast it was almost impossible to see them. Even with my Saiyan eyesight. I was so entranced, I didn't notice Gohan pulling a limp Vegeta towards the house.  
PGohan dragged Vegeta inside, and shouted for Dende. "Dende! Quick! It's Vegeta!" A few minutes later, Dende came running. "What, What is the matter, Gohan?" Gohan pointed at Vegeta. "Him." Dende kneeled next to Vegeta, who looked away bitterly. "I think he's paralyzed, Dende." Dende nodded slowly, and placed a hand on Vegeta's chest. Vegeta started to feel light-headed..  
PBack outside, my mouth was wide-open. Goku wasn't even Super Saiyan yet, Sin was, and Goku was clearly kicking some major Sin butt! Sin was coughing and gagging as Goku dodged and twisted and punched and kicked and slammed. (AN: Waaaaaay too many and's in that sentence, but, oh well!) I suddenly looked down and saw Gohan and Vegeta gone. "Huh?" I muttered slightly. Then, I heard a loud smash. My head whipped back to Sin and Goku. "WHAT?" Goku was lying on the ground, motionless. Sin was laughing. I saw Goku's eyes wide open, but I could tell he was dead. What.. What happened? Goku was winning! I looked very confused, as Sin walked over to me. "Your turn, Future Boy." I jumped up, and stumbled backwards. I quickly drew my sword from it's sheathe. "Let's go, Sin." I was about to spring into action, when I felt a strong Ki behind me. I turned around to see my father. "Your intentions are noble. But let me take this one, son." My eyes went wide again. He called me son? Vegeta shoved me to one side, and saw Goku. "Kakarott. You killed him as well?" Sin grinned. "Yes." Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Neither the boy's death, or Kakarott's death's will go unpunished." I re-sheathed my sword as I watched my father. Then, I felt his power growing. For once in my life, I was actually scared. His power was rising, but he wasn't going Super Saiyan. Suddenly, it happened. My father jumped into the air, and clenched his fists.  
PThen he erupted. Literally. My eyes went wide and I had to shield my face from the heat exploding off of my father. I looked at him again, and I saw the golden sparks erupting from his body were causing lightning bolts to start exploding. His power aura was growing so large I had to move back to keep it from engulfing me. I saw him go Super Saiyan. I saw his hair grow longer and become more gold. Super Saiyan Two. What happened next frightened me. His hair grew extremely long for a moment, then, all of a sudden, a huge explosion happened that rocked the whole lookout. I was thrown back. When I got up again, the power aura was gone from around my father. I gasped. Super Saiyan Four.He had long, black, sharp, hair, red eyes, a pink tale, and a pink furry torso. I was shocked. Whoa. This was amazing! Sin almost lost his balance, and he began to gag. "What? No. Impossible. What. What is this?" SSJ4 Vegeta floated done and touched his feet on the ground. He smirked. "Super Saiyan Level Four. You are no match." Sin looked upset, but he crouched down. "I will fight you to the death, Vegeta."  
P"So be it." Vegeta crouched down and then he dove at Sin. Sin didn't even have a chance to move. He was hit full on, and fell to the ground easily. He lay on the ground. Vegeta snarled. "Get up." Sin slowly got up, and Vegeta slammed him back into the ground with a kick. He gagged and fell over. "Sit up." Vegeta growled. Sin painfully sat up. With a smirk, Vegeta pulled one hand back and a blue Ki orb formed in it. I felt excited, wanting to know how powerful this blast would be. Suddenly, Sin began talking. "Vegeta. Please. My Bonded Brother. Listen to me. I have been able to take over my body for the moment, because he is weak. Very weak. Please. Vegeta. My brother. Help me." Vegeta snarled. "What? Who are you?" Sin looked at him, pleading. "It is I, Ranvo! Sin is weak. He can't control me completely." I watched my father. The Ki orb was losing power. He was allowing it to!!! He was feeling sorry for this Saiyan. Ranvo continued. "Please. Brother. I beg of you." Vegeta gritted his teeth again, and lowered his arm. I freaked. "FATHER! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Vegeta glared at me. "Quiet boy." He looked at Ranvo. "You were my best friend. Always were. I thought you died. I was upset to watch my best friend die." I was confused. My father with a hardened heart. Was.. Was.. Showing compassion? Vegeta looked like he was going to help Ranvo up. But then he pulled back. "I just remembered. I never said I was your Bonded Brother. You claimed me, but I never claimed you.." With a sneer, he suddenly flung his arm at Ranvo, and Ranvo's eyes went wide with fear as a blue Ki orb flew at him, and sliced through his muscled body. Vegeta walked over to me, and stood next to me as Ranvo gagged. He fell over.  
PBut then his body levitated. And a low roaring voice filled the area. "You will regret this, Vegeta! YOU WILL REGRET THIS! YOU WILL ALL DIE! ALL OF YOU! YOU WILL ALL DIE!!!!!!!!!" With a cackle, something begin to pull away from Ranvo's lifeless body. It looked like a spirit. "You... fool.. Vegeta." The spirit pulled completely away from Ranvo. It hovered in the air, cackling. "You killed your Bonded Brother, Vegeta. I am Sin. I am the one who haunted him, and your son for so long. I joined bodies with Sin and gave him power. But now. I'm too weak to find another Host. And I know neither of you will join with me willingly." I looked over at my father, who was glaring bitterly at Ranvo's body. Sin cackled again. "Now, I'm going to blow this whole place up. Because I want you to come to HFIL with me!!!!" He laughed again, and began to spark with electricity. Father stood in front of me. Sin laughed again. "It all ends here.."  
PHe yelled, and I heard a loud boom, and it all went black..  
PI awoke in the Hospital Wing of Capsule Corp. I looked around me wide- eyed. My father was in a bed next to me, and Pan and Gohan were engaged in conversation at a table nearby. Pan pointed at me, and they both ran over. "TRUNKS! Thank Kami you're alive!" Pan said smiling. She threw her arms around me, and I smiled slightly too. Gohan pulled up a chair and sat down. "Wow. Trunks. We were afraid that you and Vegeta wouldn't make it." I looked over at father. "But, Gohan. He's not awake yet." Gohan sighed slightly. "Well. He's still passed out. But he's alive. Thank Kami. I mean, you guys suffered some serious damage." I looked at him blankly. "What happened?" Gohan shrugged. "From what I heard outside, that Sin guy blew up, and took you too down with him. But Vegeta pulled up a force field around the house and you guys, and saved us. But the force field wore off at the last second, and you two were enveloped in the blast." I blinked slowly. "Oh. How's. Chi-Chi? I mean. She does know about Goku, right?" Gohan sighed. "She isn't taking it well. But your mom is out collecting the Dragon Balls as we speak. She was determined to do it alone. She took off without any of us knowing.."  
PThat night, I dreamed again. This time, no one was killed. No one was hurt. I dreamed though. I dreamed. Goten and Goku and Ranvo were together. They were laughing.. And. Well, my father was there. He was with Ranvo, smiling. Having fun. I was there with Pan. She enjoyed my company. Everyone was happy. And Sin was no more.  
PDisclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I may sometimes wish I do, but I don't. I never will. The stories that that you are reading, however, are copyright to me. I made them up. They were made in my strange little mind. Like I said before, however, the characters in my stories are NOT mine! They belong to Akira Toriyama and FunImation Studios. However, I do own Sin/Ranvo. I made him up. Another creation from my strange lil mind. 


	6. EPILOUGE

EPILOUGE  
  
Bulma returned about a month later.  
  
Vegeta soon came out of his 'coma'.  
  
Goku and Goten were both wished back to life with the Dragon Balls.  
  
Ranvo, however, wasn't brought back. Vegeta wanted the past to be what it was supposed to be. The past.  
  
Sin was completely gone. Goku even assured us King Yemma entered his name for him to go to HFIL.  
  
I never dreamed about that horrible Sin Saga again... 


End file.
